


Message Received

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://gingertart50.livejournal.com/profile">gingertart50</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Shacklebolt: shopping, tea, umbrella</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gingertart50).



> Written on 16 April 2012 in response to [gingertart50](http://gingertart50.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Shacklebolt: shopping, tea, umbrella_.

Shacklebolt looks well in Muggle suits.

Watching him approach the café as he sips his tea, Severus accepts that there are some benefits to being Dumbledore's messenger.

The umbrella is one. Severus likes to watch Shacklebolt twirling it. Men shouldn't, of course, but everything Shacklebolt does is masculine.

Shacklebolt sets his shopping down. "Snape." He sits down and lays the umbrella over his knees.

But that's not where Severus' gaze stops. When he looks up, Shacklebolt's staring. 

"We'll eat at my place," he tells Severus, throwing some Muggle money on the table and standing.

He doesn't wait; neither does Severus.


End file.
